


Jules' Thief

by fandomsandanythingelse



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Extension, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I might add romance later if I feel like it, Maybe - Freeform, No Romance, Post-Canon, basically this is how i think season 3 is gonna go, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandanythingelse/pseuds/fandomsandanythingelse
Summary: After Carmen infiltrates ACME, Julia decides that maybe ACME isn't for her. Chief, however, doesn't like that she's leaving.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Kudos: 47





	Jules' Thief

Chief looked out over the ACME agents assembled in front of her. Most seemed shocked to see her in person, and she wasn't surprised. On the front row were her two newest recruits, Agents Argent and Devineaux. Maybe bringing Devineaux back was a mistake, but Chief didn't need subtlety anymore. She needed gumption. She needed a man so devoted to chasing Carmen Sandiego down that he would risk his life for it. Which of course, he had. That made him reliable.

Argent, on the other hand, was now a wild card. A potential liability. She was determined that Sandiego was good. And that would not do well in ACME now.

Funny how things could change so quickly.

“Agents.” Chief paced the floor in front of the agents. “Carmen Sandiego has infiltrated our databases and stolen vital information about ACME. There is no doubt now that she is a threat to us, and no doubt that she is with V.I.L.E. Our duty now is to stop her at all cost.”

Julia raised her hand and Tamara stopped pacing.

“Yes, Agent Argent.”

Julia stepped forward. “Chief, I still don’t think Ms. Sandiego is working with V.I.L.E. I think she is acting on her own.”

Chief looked down at Julia, her expression unreadable. “Agent, if you aren’t with us on this, then you are against us.”

There was complete silence as the two women stared at each other.

“Then I suppose I am against you,” Julia said finally. She pulled out her pen and badge and took her regulation glasses off, holding them out to Chief. She took them, and Julia pulled her regular glasses out of her pocket and put them on.

“Very well then.” Chief turned around and Julia started walking away. The agents parted for her.

“Agents,” Chief said, and Julia almost stopped. “Don’t let her leave here alive.”

Julia froze for a second, turning around. Chief still had her back to everyone, but the other agents had all pulled their guns out and turned to face her.

Julia turned back around and ran out of the room. She turned and ran, but the ACME facility was almost a maze. She stopped for a second when she couldn’t hear any footsteps behind her. She looked to her left, then to her right. Where to go, where to go?

Footsteps were approaching, so she made a split decision and turned right.

The hall turned left and then ended.

“Oh blast it,” she murmured. She turned around to go back the way she came but someone was already at the end of the hall, gun pointed at her.

It was Agent Devineaux.

Chase held his gun up but wavered in his resolve to do this. After everything, he still considered Ms. Argent a friend. He heard footsteps coming up behind him and saw a nearby door. He opened it with his keycard and gestured for Julia to go in.

Julia did, and after he closed it, she heard Agent Devineaux say, “She went back that way! After her!”

The footsteps went away, and Devineaux said, “Ms. Argent, if you are still by the door, get out of here. I cannot protect you from them forever.”

“Thank you,” Julia whispered. She turned around, and thankfully, there was a hallway that led somewhere. She ran down it, hoping that it would lead her at least out of the building.

* * *

“Hey Carm, I think we’ve got a situation,” Ivy said.

Carmen stopped the punching bag and looked up at Ivy, who was leaning against the doorway of the training room. “What kind of situation?”

“I guess Player’s caught something on the ACME channel.”

“Alright.” Carmen wiped the sweat off her brow and grabbed a towel on her way out. Somehow, after Player had infiltrated ACME’s database, he’d managed to leave a bug that would allow them to listen in to see what their next move would be. Carmen didn't exactly approve, but if it got them good information, then she didn't really see the harm in it.

She sat down on the couch in front of the laptop. “What’ve we got, Player?”

“So, you remember that one ACME agent who’s helped you sometimes?”

“Jules?” Carmen smiled a little. “Of course I remember her.”

“Yeah well she spoke up for you, and then Chief had the rest of ACME try and kill her.

“What?”

“Yeah. She’s escaping now, but I don’t know if she’ll make it.”

“Alright, we’re on it. Zack?”

“Already got the keys,” Zack said. “We’re ready when you are.”

Carmen pulled her hair out of its ponytail and grabbed her coat and hat. “Let’s go save Julia.”

* * *

Julia made a turn, grateful when she saw a window. She looked around for a door that would lead her out but froze when she saw a group of ACME agents outside guns all pointed at the one door that led out from here. She ducked beneath the window, hoping they didn't see her. Luckily they were only gas guns, but she didn't want to think about what they would do to her once they got her.

She heard loud squealing outside, like tires coming to a quick stop. She hazarded a look up and saw a red car outside, with two people fighting with the agents outside. Wait, they looked like Carmen Sandiego’s crew, that she’d met in Milan. She looked to see if… and there she was, Ms. Sandiego herself, fending off another ACME agent. He went down, and she put her hand to her ear and started talking. She paused, then looked right at the window. Julia smiled a little and waved, and Carmen smiled back. Was it suddenly warm in here?

Carmen said something to her crew and ran toward the window. Julia moved out of the way as Carmen kicked it in, easily breaking the glass. ACME might want to do something about that.

“Hey Jules,” Carmen said, holding her hand out. “Heard you might be in need of a little rescue.”

Julia smiled and took Carmen’s hand. “You heard correctly.”

Carmen pulled her up and through the window. “Zack, Ivy, with me!”

The two quickly downed the ACME agents they were fighting and hurried to the car. Carmen pulled Julia into the back as the boy got in the driver’s seat and the girl in the passenger seat.

“Heya Jules, nice seeing you again!” the girl said as they started driving away.

“Nice to see you too. Remind me of your name?”

“I’m Ivy, and this is my brother, Zack,” Ivy said, punching Zack in the arm.

“Yo, I’m driving, you’re gonna make us crash if you do that!” Zack said.

Julia smiled a little, then frowned. “How did you know I was in trouble?”

“Oh, well when Player infiltrated ACME’s database, he managed to plant a bug to listen in on you guys,” Carmen said. “He heard you were in trouble, and we figured we’d help you out.”

“Player?”

“Our secret weapon,” Ivy said with a grin.

“You could say that,” Carmen said with a small laugh. “He’s our tech guy.”

“I see,” Julia said.

“We’ll introduce you to him when we get back to base. I’m sure he’d love to officially meet you.”

Julia nodded. “I’d like to meet him too.”

It wasn’t long before they pulled up in front of an old brick building.

“This is your HQ?” Julia asked.

“Yup!” Zack said as he pulled into the garage. “Home sweet home!”

Julia got out of the car, Carmen right behind her. “It looks very welcoming.”

“Yeah, that’s the goal,” Carmen said. “We needed a place to stay and plan out operations, and this was perfect.”

“We’ve got cable and a kitchen and foosball,” Zack said, leaning on Julia’s shoulder. “Everything you need for a perfect hideout.”

“Come on, let’s introduce you to Player,” Ivy said, taking Julia’s arm and leading her to the main area.

Julia sat down next to Carmen, who put her arm around her. “Welcome to Team Red, Jules.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into Carmen Sandiego fic. I hope you liked it!


End file.
